Destin contrôlé ?
by Isatis
Summary: A l'époque des fondateurs une prophétie annonce la monté au pouvoir, 1000 ans plus tard, d'un mage noir surpuissant , un groupe de personnes décide alors de créer un adversaire à sa mesure... Risque HPDM dans cette fic mais pas avant un moment
1. patrimoine génétique

_**Destin contrôlé… ?**_

Bien sur, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K.R. sauf les aventures spécifiques que les personnages vivront dans sa fic.

Attention je ne sais pas encore vraiment pour le moment, mais il est fort probable qu'il y est des couples slash (rapport amoureux entre deux personnages de même sexe) dans cette fic dont sans doute un HP/DM dans un bon moment, donc si cela devait déranger quelqu'un que cette personne passe son chemin tout simplement.

NdA : je remercie mon chéri qui veut bien me servir de béta sur cette fic, vous prie d'être indulgent pour ce premier travail et vous souhaite une bonne lecture… !

**Chapitre 1 : Patrimoine génétique**

Contemplant le soleil qui déclinait lentement vers l'ouest, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, peut être plus, attendait caché dans les recoins du toit d'un magnifique manoir au sommet de Godric Hollow. Il révisait son plan et se préparait à agir.

Ce soir. Ça devait se passer ce soir….

Depuis des siècles, le monde, contrairement à tout ce que l'on croyait, était dirigé dans l'ombre par un petit groupe de sages, d'oracles, et de combattants surentraînés du monde entier : la Confrérie du Grand Equilibre.

Cette confrérie œuvrait à l'insu de tous pour maintenir l'équilibre des forces sur la planète et permettre au monde de vivre dans une paix relative (les guerres étaient malheureusement nécessaires aux grandes découvertes).

L'un des plus grands projets de ce cercle pour l'Angleterre avait pris naissance il y a des siècles et devait être sur le point de se réaliser.

En l'An 923, quelques années avant l'époque des grands fondateurs de l'école Poudlar, l'une des plus grandes oracles que la confrérie est connue, prédit un grand bouleversement.

Dans à peu près mille ans, un mage noir encore plus terrible que les précédents ferait son apparition en Grande Bretagne et mettrait le pays à feu et à sang avant d'assujettir le monde à sa volonté.

La confrérie devait donc tout faire pour créer un parfait guerrier qui rétablirait l'équilibre.

Ainsi, il fut décidé de préparer le patrimoine génétique de cet ultime guerrier.

Après de multiples recherches, les sages de la confrérie sélectionnèrent en secret quatre enfants pour débuter ce vaste projet.

Godric Griffondor, fils de Wilfrid Griffondor et d'Andagora Macgadwin, deux nobles de l'Aristocratie Saxonne Magique, fut sélectionné à l'âge de 14 ans pour sa grande maîtrise des techniques de combat, ainsi que pour sa bravoure éprouvée lors d'un épique combat entre le jeune garçon, tout juste âgé de 13 ans, et un hyppogriffe qui tentait de piétiner la petite sœur de Godric, Ewen, âgée seulement de 6 ans.

Salazar Serpentar, fils d'Eléazar Serpentar et de Dogmaëla Wayne, nobles redoutés de l'Aristocratie Normande Magique, fut retenue à l'âge de 12 ans pour son esprit ambitieux et rusé dont il faisait preuve lors des jeux d'esprit très prisés par la cour.

Rowena Serdaigle, fille d'Aldwin Serdaigle et de Reinelda Campfield, gardiens des savoirs de la famille royale, fut choisie à l'âge de 8 ans pour sa grande soif de connaissances et sa mémoire colossale. A l'âge de 8 ans, Rowena maîtrisait déjà le savoir magique d'une enfant de 14 ans.

Helga Poufsoufle, fille d'Humfroy Poufsoufle et de Mathilde Gwennin, herboristes renommés dans toute l'Europe, fut prise à l'âge de 11 ans pour ses grandes connaissances et intuitions dans le domaine de l'herbologie et ses facilités en médicomagie au niveau de la faune et la flore.

On proposa aux parents de ces quatre élus, une formation exceptionnelle pour leur enfant. Tous acceptèrent. On ne refuse pas un enseignement de Merlin lui-même !

Merlin était en secret le sage à la tête de la Confrérie du Grand Equilibre.

Dès le début de leur formation, les enfants furent répartis à leur insu par deux. Godric Griffondor avec Helga Poufsoufle et Salazar Serpentar avec Rowena Serdaigle. Ils étaient deux aussi bien durant les cours que pour les devoirs communs. Merlin entretenait subtilement une forte amitié entre ses quatre initiés et une relation plus ambiguë entre les binômes qu'ils avaient organisés.

Grâce à cette formation unique ces quatre jeunes gens devinrent rapidement les plus grands sorciers de leur époque.

Pour les obliger eux-mêmes, ainsi que leurs descendants, à approfondir sans cesse leurs connaissances et leurs capacités, la confrérie, à travers son leader, leur insuffla l'idée de fonder une école pour transmettre leurs savoirs aux jeunes générations dans un premier temps et faire dans un second temps de la recherche.

Poudlar vit donc rapidement le jour par l'intermédiaire de ces quatre grands fondateurs, Godric Griffondor, rapidement marié à Helga Poufsoufle et Salazar Serpentar, époux de Rowena Serdaigle.

La confrérie avait tout prévu, ces deux couples donneraient lieu à deux grandes lignées et chacune d'entre elles aurait ses inclinations particulières.

La descendance de Godric et Helga privilégierait la puissance magique, l'art du combat, les valeurs humaines, de la Terre et du courage.

La lignée de Salazar et Rowena mettrait en avant l'intelligence, la sagesse, la connaissance, la stratégie et les jeux d'esprit. Au final, les derniers descendants de ces deux grandes familles, deviendraient les parents du guerrier parfait.

Pour pouvoir créer un patrimoine qui se conserve efficacement et durablement, Merlin, s'arrangea pour placer à la dérobée un sort sur les jeunes mariés. Le premier né de chaque couple bénéficierait alors de l'intégralité de l'héritage psychique et magique de ses deux parents. Ce sort se transmettant de premier né en premier né à chaque génération, on se limitait à deux grandes lignées. Les autres enfants seraient comme les enfants d'un couple normal, ils auraient seulement un peu de l'héritage de chacun de leurs parents.

Godric et Helga eurent un fils qu'ils nommèrent Angadrème, du germain angil, la lame et drugan, combattre. Angadrème se montra rapidement aussi bon combattant que son père et passionné par son environnement que sa mère.

Salazar et Rowena eurent des jumeaux, une fille et un fils, Amaël du celtique princesse/chef et Ewald du germain waldo, celui qui gouverne.

Mirdin dut revérifier lequel des deux jumeaux avait hérité de la totalité de l'héritage de leurs deux parents. Ce fut Amaël, mais il s'en fallu de peu car il manquait certaines parties de l'héritage de Rowena chez Ewald. C'est donc la lignée qu'engendrerait Amaël que la confrérie surveillerait et guiderait dans l'ombre au travers des siècles.

Pour qu'il n'y ai pas de rapprochement trop rapide entre les descendants d'Angadrème et d'Amaël, Merlin fit une ultime manipulation. Il dressa progressivement Salazar et Godric l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un différent qui créerait une haine insurmontable entre les deux lignées.

Dès leur jeunesse, les jumeaux eurent des caractères diamétralement opposés ; autant Amaël se servait de la ruse et de l'esprit stratégique de son père avec la sagesse de sa mère, autant Ewald se montrait fourbe et malveillant. Quand les enfants eurent 12 ans, Salazar quitta seul le château suite au différent qu'il avait eu avec Godric et Ewald en conserva une profonde rancœur, de plus en plus grandissante au fur et à mesure du temps. Il en voulait également beaucoup à sa sœur et sa mère pour ne pas avoir fait blocus en faveur de son père.

Tout au long des siècles, la confrérie dirigeât dans le secret les unions de chaque premier né.

Il apparu cependant très vite que cette accumulation de pouvoir toujours plus importante de générations en générations allait donner des sorciers trop puissants, ce qui pourrait bientôt devenir problématique.

La Confrérie apposa donc un enchantement sur la quatrième génération après les fondateurs, pour brider la plus grosse partie des pouvoirs des enfants à venir. Ces enfants seraient juste un petit peu au-dessus de la moyenne et verrait leurs magies particulières comme le fourchelangue dormir en eux.

Pour garantir que les lignées ne s'éteigne pas d'un coup suite à la mort du premier né sans avoir donné d'enfant, l'héritage de chaque aîné sans enfant s'activerait en cas de danger de mort pour les sauver et se rendormirait une fois le danger passé.

Mais revenons plus particulièrement sur chacune de ces grandes familles.

Angadrème fut uni à un petit brin de femme adorable, mais qui se battait comme une lionne, elle s'appelait Gwennaïg. Elle était la fille d'un grand chevalier sorcier et avait passé son enfance à épier et copier son père et ses frères en cachette.

Pendant plusieurs générations l'aîné fut toujours un fils et son union était systématiquement faite avec une jeune femme connue soit pour son courage, sa générosité, sa loyauté, soit pour son don dans les branches de la médicomagie et de la nature.

Cependant, en 1467, Nathalan Griffondor et son épouse Laïg eurent une fille aînée Onnen. Cette dernière épousa le célèbre duelliste Finnian Mac Claverson et ils eurent à leur tour une fille, Aziliz qui épousa le dernier né de la grande famille Potter, Hendric.

Amaël Serpentar épousa un grand chercheur en runes et arithmancie, Gilhem Peterson et sa lignée fut vite oubliée par l'Histoire.

En effet, jaloux des pouvoirs de sa sœur et de la préférence évidente des gens envers elle, mais aussi en raison de ses rancœurs, Ewald Serpentar raya son nom de l'arbre généalogique des Serpentar. Depuis, les cours d'histoire de la magie enseigne que Salazar et Rowena eurent un fils unique, Ewald Serpentar.

La Confrérie orienta les descendants d'Amaël et Gilhem vers des époux sélectionnés pour leur intelligence et leur grand sens stratégique, elle forma même certaines unions avec des moldus. Elle s'arrangea pour que Léonora Owlsen, la descendante d'Amaël, tombe enceinte de Napoléon Bonaparte et que par la même occasion Livie, arrière petite fille de Léonora, soit la maîtresse d'Albert Einstein.

En 1959, la fille de Livie, Maéva, épousa en se faisant passer pour une moldu un grand ingénieur, Eliot Evans, veuf et père d'une petite Pétunia âgé de 3 ans. Ils eurent ensemble Liliane Evans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Confrérie surveillait attentivement chaque génération de sorcier pour évaluer les dangers potentiels et éventuellement trouver ses futures recrues.

Albus Dumbledor fut donc repéré une première fois suite à l'impressionnante protection qu'il avait développée pendant sa période de gestation, puis une deuxième fois à l'âge de 9 ans, où il se montrait déjà comme un sorcier très prometteur. Les membres de la confrérie l'avaient observé durant toute sa scolarité et l'avaient recruté à sa sortie de Poudlar où ils avaient complété sa formation en vue de le faire entrer dans la caste des combattants. Pour faire ses preuves, Albus était venu à bout avec l'aide de ses confrères, du mage noir Grindwarld. Suite à cette prouesse, Albus s'était vu confier la mission Ultime Guerrier. Il avait donc œuvré, pendant les 7 ans qu'avaient duré leur formation à Poudlar, au rapprochement puis à la mise en couple de Lyly Evans et de James Potter.

Pendant ce temps, Albus avait mené un autre projet de front, former Yuki Saï, jeune karatéka japonais, pour le préparer à devenir le maître de formation de l'Ultime guerrier.

Et c'est donc par cette fin de journée de novembre, un peu plus d'un an après le mariage des Potter, que Yuki se trouvait sur le toit du manoir des Potter à revoir ses projets pour la soirée.

Les Potter devaient rentrer comme chaque soir vers les 18h30. Ils prendraient leur repas vers 20h et se coucheraient sur les coups de 23h pour être en forme le lendemain au travail.

Yuki Saï entra donc en douce dans le manoir vers les 18h en faisant bien attention d'éviter les sorts d'alarme et se dirigea directement vers les cuisines où il savait qu'il y trouverait les elfes de la vénérable famille Potter.

Une fois devant la porte des cuisines, il sortit de l'intérieur de son kimono un étrange objet ressemblant vaguement à une toupie et le lança dans la salle. L'objet lévitât dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même tout en émettant un étrange sifflement.

Après quelques secondes, Yuki attendit l'objet se taire et tomber sur le sol. Il entra à son tour dans la pièce. Tous les elfes semblaient dormir debout, les yeux grands ouverts. Saï savait qu'il n'en était rien, ils étaient juste sous le coup d'un puissant sortilège d'hypnose et attendaient ses ordres.

Il leur donna tout d'abord un premier onguent à étaler en une fine couche invisible sur l'assiette des Potter. Une fois les aliments en contact avec l'assiette, la pommade se mélangerait automatiquement avec la nourriture de façon indétectable, il s'agissait d'une décoction extra forte de fécondité.

Puis il confia ensuite aux elfes une poudre indétectable qu'ils devraient mélanger à la boisson. La poudre était un puissant aphrodisiaque qui ferait effet aux environs de 3h30 après ingestion.

Ceci fait, Yuki sortit des cuisines et partit se cacher dans une pièce proche de la chambre à coucher de Lyly et James. Les elfes accompliraient leurs missions, détruiraient les preuves et oublieraient tout ce qui aurait pu être anormal au cours de la soirée.

----------------------------------

Les Potter rentrèrent vers 18h30 et ne remarquèrent rien d'étrange de la soirée. Après manger, Lyly s'installa dans la formidable bibliothèque ancestrale des Potter et continua ses recherches sur un contre-sort au nouveau maléfice que lançaient les mangemorts, pendant que James assit sur le canapé placé près de sa femme, un verre à portée de main, mettait une dernière touche à son rapport d'Aurore qui portait sur sa mission de la journée.

Ils se couchèrent un peu plus tôt que d'habitude enlacés l'un à l'autre et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, épuisés qu'ils étaient.

Vers 23h30-40, Lyly se réveilla progressivement, un sourd désir montant petit à petit de ses entrailles.

Elle avait terriblement envie de James.

Elle remua légèrement dans ses bras pour regarder son mari, l'homme de sa vie, dormir un sourire béat accroché sur les lèvres. (Nda : on se demande à quoi il rêve pour avoir cette tête là ! moi quand je dors t'as plutôt l'impression qu'il va falloir utiliser une pelle pour me sortir de mon matelas, cf. mon adorable fiancé…)

Lyly hésita à le caresser, elle le savait fatigué et ne voulait pas l'embêter.

Au moment où elle allait renoncer, un petit gémissement de plaisir sortit de la bouche de James, lui donnant une vague idée du type de rêve que faisait celui-ci.

Le léger mouvement de hanche qu'il fit et la protubérance généreuse qui vint se coller contre sa cuisse le lui confirmèrent… (Nda : Lyly n'a pas été la seule à boire de la soirée !)

Sans plus aucun scrupule, Lyly se décida.

Elle allait le réveiller et ce soir il y aurait du James à la crème pour le dessert !

Délicatement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse, redessinant les courbes et les lignes parfaites que ses muscles avaient joliment sculpté.

James gémit légèrement plus fort dans son sommeil.

Elle le fit tendrement basculer sur le dos et se pencha amoureusement sur lui, laissant ses doigts redécouvrir à loisir ce corps tant aimé. Sa langue vint doucement jouer avec son nombril puis, tout en se mettant à califourchon sur James, elle fit remonter au travers de savantes arabesques, sa langue vers deux petites pointes de chaires roses qu'elle prit l'une après l'autre dans sa bouche, se mettant en tête de les honorer comme il se doit.

Les gémissements s'accélérèrent…

Lyly reprit son ascension avec sa langue dans le cou, puis vers les lèvres de James, tout en laissant sa poitrine frôler son torse.

Alors que James papillonnait des yeux pour se réveiller, elle captura ses lèvres entrouvertes d'un langoureux baiser et se mis à frôler doucement la verge de son mari, dans un mouvement de va et vient, avec sa propre intimité.

Elle haleta doucement dans la bouche de son amour.

Lâchant à regret les lèvres tant convoitées, elle se pencha sur son oreille et susurra :

J'ai envie de toi James…

Le dit James se sentit d'un coup bien réveillé et tout à fait prêt à satisfaire les moindres désirs de madame.

La suite ne fut plus que caresses, soupirs, plaisir, volupté et promesse d'amour éternel échangée… (Nad : désolé pour ceux qui attendaient un lemon, je ne me sentais pas encore capable d'en faire…)

Dans la pièce où il se trouvait, Yuki regardait sa montre. Il sourit, tout s'était déroulé dans les temps, les bruits avaient cessé vers 00h40.

Le coït s'était déroulé au moment prévu par la Confrérie, ce soir entre minuit moins dix et minuit cinquante. La Terre était placée dans l'axe idéal par rapport aux astres, favorisant la création d'un sorcier puissant.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis se dirigea en silence vers la chambre, il entrouvrit la porte sans bruit, jeta un sort de sommeil sur la pièce et entra.

Doucement, il s'approcha de Lyly et tira sur le drap pour faire apparaître son ventre. Sa baguette en main, il dessina d'étranges runes sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme en récitant d'antiques formules.

Lorsque ses mouvements et ses paroles cessèrent, Lyly brilla légèrement, puis tout redevint calme et Yuki repartit en silence après avoir retiré son sort de sommeil.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Quelque part au fin fond de l'Ecosse, dans une pièce circulaire au sommet d'un très ancien château, un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche veillait, assit derrière son bureau.

Un toc-toc s'éleva en provenance de la fenêtre et le vieil homme se précipita pour ouvrir à un étrange oiseau porteur d'une missive. L'homme décacheta sans attendre le parchemin, il le lu et un sourire satisfait se forma sur ses lèvres.

Il déposa la lettre ouverte sur son bureau, nourrit l'oiseau et partit se coucher heureux.

Sur la lettre, ces quelques lignes :

_Mission accomplie : l'enfant à naître devrait être puissant et n'aura pas le sortilège qui bride les pouvoirs, ceux-ci devraient comme prévu se développer progressivement dès la période de gestation._

_Y.S._

Fin du premier chapitre

A suivre si ça vous plait…

Une petite review pour me dire si c'est la peine ou non que je continue svp ?


	2. Gestation

_**Destin contrôlé… ?**_

Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K.R. sauf les aventures spécifiques que les personnages vivront dans cette fic.

Attention je ne sais pas encore vraiment pour le moment, mais il est fort probable qu'il y ait des couples slash (rapports amoureux entre deux personnages de même sexe) dans cette fic, donc si cela devait déranger quelqu'un, que cette personne passe son chemin tout simplement.

NdA : je remercie mon chéri qui veut bien me servir de béta sur cette fic, vous prie d'être indulgent pour ce premier travail et vous souhaite une bonne lecture… !

**Chapitre 2 : Gestation**

Lyly était heureuse ; un petit être, fruit de leur amour, grandissait en elle depuis 4 mois. Elle rêvait de ce qu'ils feraient ensemble plus tard. Serait-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Ca, elle le saurait dans 3 heures après la visite chez le gynécomage.

"Aie !"

Ca lui apprendrait à rêver en cuisinant à la moldu ! Elle s'était entaillée la main, et pas qu'un peu, le sang coulait un peu trop à son goût… Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur sa baguette et vite !

Alors qu'elle cherchait du regard où elle aurait bien pu poser sa baguette, Lyly fut interrompue par une drôle de sensation à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle sentit d'abord une douce chaleur dans son ventre, puis comme une décharge de magie qui se dirigea rapidement vers sa main blessée et un arc électrique sembla faire un aller-retour le long de sa blessure, la refermant progressivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune marque de l'accident, excepté le sang qui maculait le couteau et le plan de travail.

Bizarre….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois heures plus tard James rejoignit sa femme dans la salle d'attente du gynécomage, Mme Campton.

"Ca va Lyly ? T'as l'air inquiète."

"Oh rien, ce doit être stupide, mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre tout à l'heure et je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout."

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Madame Potter c'est à vous."

Lyly et James suivirent Mme Campton dans son cabinet. Elle proposa à James de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle passait directement à l'auscultation.

"Allongez-vous s'il vous plait, … voilà, êtes-vous dans une position confortable ?_ - hochement de tête de Lyly - _Très bien alors je vais commencer."

Le docteur commença par palper l'abdomen de Lyly. Cette dernière commença à s'inquiéter au vu de la petite moue surprise du gynécomage qui lui semblait tâter son ventre plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a docteur ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon bébé ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je termine les examens, vous pose quelques questions et vous explique tout."

Ceci dit, Mme Campton sortit sa baguette, prononça une formule et la pointa sur l'utérus de sa patiente.

Une image en 3 dimensions apparue à un mètre de hauteur au dessus du ventre de la future maman. On vit d'abord une drôle de bulle blanche très compacte qui devait bien mesurer 1 à 2 cm d'épaisseur, puis à l'intérieur, un petit embryon et sur celui-ci le médecin pointa quelque chose avec le sourire.

"Félicitation Monsieur et Madame Potter, c'est un très beau petit garçon !"

Soulagés, les visages de James et Lyly se fendirent d'un large sourire.

La gynécomage consulta encore quelques chiffres en bas de l'image puis la fit disparaître et dit à Lyly qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller avant de venir retrouver son mari devant le bureau.

Ceci fait, Mme Campton posa des questions :

"Madame Potter, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier depuis que vous êtes enceinte ?"

"Oui, justement je voulais vous en parler. Tout à l'heure je me suis profondément blessée la main et alors que j'allais prendre ma baguette pour me soigner, j'ai senti la magie remonter de mon ventre jusqu'à ma main et ma blessure s'est soignée en quelques secondes. Est-ce normal ?"

"Normal ? Non, mais grave, non plus."

Lyly et James affichaient un sentiment mitigé à cette déclaration.

"Les différents examens que j'ai effectués et votre histoire confirment tous les deux la même chose, votre enfant sera plus puissant que la moyenne. Je m'explique, vous avez pu constater une espèce de bulle bizarre tout à l'heure. Il s'agit en fait d'une coquille de protection magique créée par votre fœtus pour sa protection personnelle, mais aussi pour envoyer de l'énergie à sa mère en cas de danger, comme ce matin. Ceci n'est pas rarissime, mais cela se crée d'habitude vers le septième mois de grossesse et surtout de plus faible épaisseur, elle atteint rarement les 1 cm. Le dernier cas recensé similaire à votre fils est celui d'Albus Dumbledor."

James et Lyly étaient soulagés, mais stupéfaits.

"Cela va-t-il faire une différence ?"

"Oui sur plusieurs points, Lyly devrait être à peu près invulnérable le temps de sa grossesse, mais risque d'avoir des dérèglements de pouvoirs.

Les choses risquent par exemple d'exploser lorsqu'elle sera contrariée, donc il faudra éviter au maximum les désagréments que pourrait subir Madame.

Autre chose, vous avez remarqué la bulle protectrice, sa présence va modifier quelque peu le déroulement de l'accouchement, le bébé sera expulsé avec.

La bulle devrait être absorbée dans le corps de votre bébé entre une demi-heure et 2 heures selon son épaisseur.

La protection du professeur Dumbledor mesurait presque 3 cm à sa naissance et il a mit 2h10 à l'absorber.

Un dernier point pour finir, comme votre enfant sera puissant, il peut avoir des accidents très rapidement parce qu'il ne contrôlera pas sa puissance. Pour lui éviter des problèmes graves, il faudra travailler avec l'aide d'un pédiatromage des exercices, des jeux, pour permettre à votre fils d'évacuer régulièrement sa magie afin qu'elle ne s'accumule pas et ne sorte pas d'un coup au risque de blesser des gens et lui-même."

Les futurs parents étaient tout étourdis par la quantité importante d'informations. Puis James se reprit :

"Notre enfant encourt il de graves problèmes ?"

"Si vous suivez tout ce que je vous ai dit, tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est en parfaite santé, sa puissance est juste supérieure à la moyenne et il faudra prendre quelques précautions. Mais ce n'est rien d'étrange quand on considère que vous êtes vous-même des parents puissants.

Et puis c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour lui au vu des évènements de ces dernières années…"

------------------------------------------

James attendait dans la salle d'attente du service de maternité de St Mangouste que Lyly et Harry soit près pour sortir et rentrer chez eux. Près de lui, quatre hommes l'accompagnaient.

Ses trois meilleurs amis, Remus lupin, un loup-garou totalement adorable, Sirius Black, le plus blagueur de la bande avec lui-même, compagnon de Remus, et finalement Peter Pettigrew, timide et effacé, mais un ami tellement fidèle. A ces trois là s'ajoutait un quatrième, le plus étrange de tous, Yuki Saï.

James était songeur, il se rappelait la grossesse de Lyly, l'étrange rencontre avec Yuki et enfin l'accouchement.

Suite au premier entretient avec Mme Campton, la vie au fil des mois s'était progressivement compliquée.

Il se souvenait notamment du premier évènement bizarre qui avait suivit.

Lyly était sur la balancelle dans le jardin, elle rêvait en chantant des berceuses à leur futur enfant, lui-même devait rentrer tard, mais avait finalement pu se libérer en avance. Après avoir cherché sa femme dans la maison, il l'avait finalement aperçue par une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière du manoir. Elle était assise, se balançant, un regard rêveur posé sur le petit étang.

James avait alors décidé de lui faire une blague, il s'était transformé en Cornedrue pour faire le moins de bruits possible, s'était approché doucement, puis s'était retransformé en humain une fois arrivé derrière son épouse.

C'était à ce moment là que ça c'était produit…

James avait brusquement abattu ses mains sur les épaules de Lyly en criant bouh, cette dernière avait poussé un hurlement de peur en se levant et une onde de choc était partie de son ventre et avait fait voler tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité sur une distance de six mètre, James compris.

Lyly s'était retournée furieuse en voulant hurler sur son époux stupide pour lui avoir causé une frayeur pareil, mais s'était trouvée coupée dans son élan en voyant se dernier. Elle était alors partit dans un formidable fou rire.

La balancelle était passée par-dessus James lors de l'onde de choc et celui-ci se retrouvait en équerre au dessus du siège, les fesses pointées vers le ciel, des fleurs dans les cheveux et de la terre plein la bouche, le tout au milieu d'un parterre.

Lyly était alors enceinte de 5 mois et demi et James s'était dit qu'il attendrait que le petit Harry soit sorti avant de refaire des blagues à sa chère et tendre…

Par la suite, Lyly avait semblé obligée d'arrêter la magie le temps de sa grossesse, ses sorts se révélant beaucoup trop puissants. Des fois, lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar particulièrement impressionnant, tous les objets de la chambre se mettaient à s'envoler et tourner violemment dans les airs, James devait alors la réveiller avant qu'ils ne se fassent blesser.

Après le troisième cauchemars, ils avaient déménagé tous les objets de la pièce pour ne laisser que le montant du lit et le matelas…

Au mois d'avril, les Potter se trouvaient à la gare de Pré au lard. Il était prévu qu'ils passent Pâques avec tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix dans les appartements du directeur. James et Lyly avaient pris le Poudlar express car Lyly ne pouvait plus transplaner et que les secousses du magicobus étaient déconseillées dans son état.

Ils remontaient à pieds jusqu'à Poudlar en passant par les petits chemins pour se balader, lorsqu'une bande d'une douzaine de mangemorts leur était tombée dessus.

James démarra tout de suite les hostilités. Lyly ne pouvant faire de magie n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Il fut rassuré lorsque sa femme fut entouré d'une sphère magique qui la protégeait contre tous les sorts et attaques physiques.

Lyly était comme dans un cocon protecteur, mais elle était très inquiète. James avait beau être un duelliste hors pair, il n'empêche qu'ils étaient douze à les encercler de plus en plus près et qu'au vue de leurs défenses ils devaient faire partie de la crème des mangemorts.

Après dix minutes de combat, James avait mis hors d'état de nuire cinq de leurs assaillants, mais il en restait sept et il semblait épuisé. Il allait se débarrasser d'un nouvel ennemi lorsque sa femme lui cria de faire attention et qu'il reçut un sort de désarmement dans le dos. Tout était perdu, il était seul, sans baguette, cerné par sept mangemorts surentrainés et armés.

Un bruit de sifflement retentit et trois mangemorts tombèrent, une étoile de ninja plantée profondément dans le cou.

C'est alors que James le vit, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, des reflets bleu-nuit dans les cheveux et vêtu d'étranges habits noir, sortit du sous-bois longeant le chemin dans une pirouette impressionnante, rebondit et attaqua d'un superbe coup de pied sauté derrière la nuque d'un quatrième mangemort. Un crac sinistre retentit et le mangemort s'effondra.

Les trois derniers assaillants visèrent aussitôt l'inconnu, mais celui-ci se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il lança une dague dans le ventre d'un premier puis neutralisa les deux autres d'un sortilège de coupures pointé sur la carotide.

En moins de 2 min, tous les mangemorts étaient à terre, l'homme se baissa, ramassa la baguette de James et la tendit à ce dernier qui paraissait totalement incrédule.

"Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Saï. Je me dirigeais vers Poudlar pour aller voir Albus, lorsque j'ai entendu les bruits d'un duel…"

"Vous connaissez le Directeur ?"

"Oui, disons que c'est un vieil ami de la famille… et vous qui êtes vous ?"

"Oh ! Désolé, nous sommes Lyly et James Potter, Albus est aussi de nos amis."

C'était Lyly qui avait répondu, James ayant l'air trop sonné…

"Comment vous sentez-vous Madame Potter ? Je vois que vous attendez un heureux évènement."

"Merci, je vais très bien, plus de peur que de mal, par contre James va avoir besoin de soins _- elle s'arrêta pour regarder avec inquiétude son mari qui s'était pris quelques sorts douloureux - _Merci sans vous je ne pense pas que nous nous en serions sortit vivant."

"Ce n'est rien,balaya Saï avec un geste de la main comme pour chasser une grosse mouche embêtanteje vais léviter votre mari dans une civière jusqu'à l'infirmerie, vous nous suivez ?"

"Oui merci."

James sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsque Saï le fit léviter vers la civière qu'il avait invoquée. Il se tourna automatiquement vers sa femme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlar se fit en silence. Une fois dans le parc, des élèves étaient allés prévenir le Directeur et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Albus avait présenté Saï, de son prénom Yuki, comme étant le petit fils d'un vieil ami à lui. Il l'avait contacté pour lui demander de l'aide dans l'ordre.

Le soir, James avait dû rester à l'infirmerie pour se remettre des quelques sorts vicieux qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Il était seul, Lyly étant logée dans une chambre de l'école. La journée l'avait ébranlée et si elle faisait un cauchemar cette nuit, on ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser au milieu des potions et objets médicaux que recelait l'infirmerie.

Vers 23h, il avait eu une visite de Dumbledor qui lui avait révélé que deux mois plus tôt, une prédiction avait été faite. Elle pouvait concerner deux bébés de l'ordre qui étaient prévus pour fin juillet, mais qu'au vu des pouvoir d'Harry, il pensait que ce serait lui qui serait concerné. Dans la prophétie, il était dit que l'enfant à naître aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort.

James était terrifié. Son fils, son tout petit garçon, était en danger avant même d'être né. Il devrait se battre activement et prendre part à cette guerre qu'il avait espérée bientôt finie.

Albus l'acheva, un mangemort avait entendu le début de la prophétie et l'avait répété à son maître, c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été attaqués.

James se sentait au bord du gouffre.

Yuki est un sorcier ninja James, je l'ai appelé pour devenir votre garde du corps si vous le voulez bien. Il habitera dans une maison voisine à la vôtre et reliée à votre manoir par un passage secret.

Suite à cette conversation James et Lyly avaient discuté ensemble avant d'accepter l'offre d'Albus. Depuis, Yuki veillait sur eux et était devenu un très bon ami des Potter. Il avait même apprit à Lyly différents exercices de relaxation pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix et faire un peu de magie sans tout faire exploser. Grâce à lui, le quotidien s'était amélioré et Lyly avait pu finir sa grossesse dans de bonnes conditions.

L'accouchement avait été sans douleur, le bébé envoyant une magie anesthésiante à Lyly et une fois né, ils avaient du attendre 1h45 pour découvrir leur enfant, temps qu'il avait mis à absorber sa protection alors qu'elle faisait 3,5 cm.

Harry était un bébé adorable, il avait des petites touffes de cheveux noirs toutes douces déjà en bataille et les magnifiques yeux de sa maman, des jolies joues de poupon, rebondies à souhait et des petites lèvres roses qui se tordaient parfois en une petite moue adorable qui faisait fondre tous ceux qui la voyait.

James fut sortit de ses songes à l'exclamation poussée par Sirius.

"Vous voilà enfin mesdames, on ne vous attendait plus ! J'ai bien cru que James allait se transformer en statue à force de rester planter sur sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensés ! Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? N'est ce pas mon adorable filleul ? Allez viens voir parrain mon grand…"

Lyly lui tendit Harry avec un sourire. A côté d'elle se tenait Alice Londubat, sa meilleure amie à Poudlar avec son bébé de deux semaines, Neuville, et Molly Weasley avec son dernier né âgé de 3 mois et demi, Ron. Ses deux amies étaient venues l'aider à se préparer pour sortir de la maternité. Elle leur en était très reconnaissante car elle se sentait trop impatiente de ramener Harry chez eux et ne se pensait pas capable de ne rien oublier, démarches ou objets.

Lyly et Alice s'étaient choisies respectivement pour être la marraine de leur premier enfant, nul doute que plein d'autres suivraient après !

Cette dernière s'approcha un peu de son filleul pour regarder Sirius faire des gouzigouzis dans le coup d'un petit Harry ravi. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux.

De son côté Yuki regardait avec adoration et respect se petit être qui deviendrait le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait portée.

**Fin du chapitre**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si ça vous a plu, j'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre 3 qui est déjà presque fini sur papier. Gros bisous !

Isatis

Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur et son beta please !


	3. Protection

_**Destin contrôlé… ?**_

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui mon donné du cœur à l'ouvrage. **

Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K.R. sauf les aventures spécifiques que les personnages vivront dans cette fic.

Il est donc évident que je ne gagnerais pas d'argent grâce à cet écrit, mais bon si vous souhaitez tout de même me faire des dons anonymes je ne vous en voudrais pas… (lol) non ? Vous n'y tenez vraiment pas ? Même pas pour mon béta ? Bon bah tant pis.

Attention je ne sais pas encore vraiment pour le moment, mais il est fort probable qu'il y ait des couples **slash** (rapports amoureux entre deux personnages de même sexe) dans cette fic, donc si cela devait déranger quelqu'un, que cette personne passe son chemin tout simplement.

**NdA : J'ai réussi à palier au problème empêchant les anonymes de reviewer, donc n'hésitez pas, plus d'excuse maintenant ! lol **

NdA 2 : je remercie mon chéri qui veut bien me servir de béta sur cette fic, vous prie d'être indulgent pour ce premier travail et vous souhaite une bonne lecture… !

NdA 3 : **Svp je ne veux absolument rien savoir du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, je veux tout découvrir lors de ma lecture personnelle du livre en français (**je suis nul en anglais** ) donc surtout je ne veux aucun spoiler dans vos reviews. Merci d'avance.**

Et maintenant place à la lecture….

**Chapitre 3 : Protection**

Yuki était chez lui en pleine réflexion, sa maison étant reliée au manoir de Godric Hollow, elle bénéficiait aussi d'un sort de fidélitas avec son gardien propre, Albus Dumbledor. Saï était donc le seul contact des Potter, avec Sirius, avec le monde extérieur.

_Flash back deux semaines plus tôt_

Les Potter jouaient avec le petit Harry âgé de 14 mois ½ dans le jardin.

Le petit garçon était très en avance pour son âge. Il avait commencé ses premiers mots vers les 9 mois et aujourd'hui il balbutiait quelques phrases enfantines composées de deux ou trois mots. Il marchait depuis maintenant quatre mois.

Ses parents avaient dû se montrer vigilants et faire travailler sa magie dès le début. Les premiers mois, ils faisaient tomber une balle en mousse au dessus de la tête du bébé allongé et par automatisme Harry créait un bouclier pour se protéger. Progressivement, les exercices étaient devenus des jeux de plus en plus complexes.

Un jour, quatre mois auparavant, le hasard avait voulu que Sirius rate une de ses blagues et qu'un sort fonce directement sur son filleul à la plus grande horreur des adultes. Instinctivement, Harry avait cherché à créer un bouclier comme pour les balles en mousse, pour que le sort rebondisse. Mais le sort s'était trouver beaucoup trop puissant pour la faible protection.

Sa magie avait donc trouvé une autre méthode. Elle avait semblé accueillir le sort dans son propriétaire, l'absorber, l'analyser, puis finalement le juger trop dangereux. Le sort était alors ressortit du corps d'Harry et s'était trouvé renvoyé à son propriétaire trop abasourdi pour esquiver.

Sirius s'était donc trouvé transformer en vieillard pendant dix minutes, sort qu'il avait jeté au départ.

Tout le monde avait été sidéré. Puis, Lyly s'était tournée vers Sirius et l'avait incendié pour avoir mis son fils en danger.

Yuki qui s'occupait de mettre en place le programme des exercices d'Harry pour évacuer sa magie, la calma en lui montrant que même si Sirius avait fait preuve d'une incontestable bêtise sur ce coup là, il n'empêche que c'était une excellente méthode pour entrainer Harry.

Depuis, Yuki ou les parents du bébé lui envoyaient des petits sorts immobilisants qui étaient sans danger, mais que sa magie analysait comme le mettant en position de faiblesse. Harry essayait de mettre un bouclier de plus en plus fort à chaque fois. Au début, le sort passait la barrière et était absorbé puis renvoyé, mais progressivement le bouclier était devenu assez puissant et maintenant Harry arrivait à directement bloquer les sorts.

Aujourd'hui, toute la famille Potter était donc dans le jardin à jouer ensemble. Le petit Harry était assis à califourchon sur le dos d'un cerf majestueux, soutenu par sa mère pour qu'il ne tombe pas en cours de ballade. De temps en temps, un sort fusait vers eux, lancé par Yuki, et Harry créait un bouclier.

Tout à coup, un grand froid envahit l'air. Le ciel s'assombrit et des éclairs jaillirent de partout à la fois.

Yuki créa un puissant bouclier autour d'eux quatre. James (retransformé) et Lyly essayaient de lancer un patronus pour résister à la dizaine de détraqueurs qui était apparus, mais ils arrivaient tout juste à les maintenir à distance, étant incapable de faire un patronus corporel contre autant d'adversaires.

Saï quant à lui, avait dû laisser tomber le bouclier qui lui prenait trop d'énergie et l'empêchait de se battre. Il essayait donc de se débarrasser du plus de mangemorts possibles tout en veillant à ce que les Potter soient en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas facile sachant qu'ils étaient une trentaine de mangemorts.

Les serviteurs des ténèbres voyant l'efficacité de Yuki à faire barrage entre eux et les Potter décidèrent de se séparer. Une vingtaine continuait de lancer sans relâche des sorts sur Saï, l'obligeant à se séparer de ses protégés, tandis que la dizaine qui restait se dirigeait sur les Potter.

James fit un bouclier autour de sa famille pour la protéger, avec Harry entre ses jambes et celles de Lyly. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'abaisser pour répliquer et ainsi laisser un éventuel sort toucher l'enfant. Pendant ce temps, Lyly se chargeait de maintenir tant bien que mal les détraqueurs à distance.

Harry, assit dans l'herbe au milieu de tous ces combats, pleurait de peur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Ils tinrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, Saï tuant ou immobilisant huit adversaires, mais James faiblissait, ne pouvant se débarrasser d'aucun de ses opposants, ni même les affaiblir. Son énergie se vidait en pure perte puisqu'il ne faisait que retarder le moment de la confrontation.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le bouclier de James vola en éclat sous le coup d'une multitude de sorts combinés. Un premier fusa et se dirigea directement vers Harry. A la surprise des mangemorts, le sort fut bloquer par un bouclier créé par le bébé qui, sentant la tension et le danger environnant, avait déployé plus de puissance que jamais.

Yuki mis cette surprise à profit pour tuer deux mangemorts de plus, les Potter étant trop étonnés eux même pour pouvoir utiliser cette brève accalmie chez les mangemorts. Cet acte signa la reprise des combats. James parait comme il pouvait, mais un sort passa sa garde et à sa grande horreur il vit Lyly s'écrouler terrassée par un sort terrible : le doloris.

Elle hurla et hurla encore, prise de convulsions, elle se tordait sur le sol, ses muscles se contractant sous sa peau, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses nerfs se déchiraient.

James essayait avec rage de se débarrasser du mangemort qui maintenait sa femme sous le sort, tout en résistant pour ne pas succomber aux détraqueurs qui se rapprochaient dangereusement maintenant que plus rien ne les repoussaient. Mais les autres s'étaient regroupés autour de lui et le protégeait. Ce dernier regardait son œuvre avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres et une folie morbide dans les yeux, un plaisir malsain émanant visiblement de ses collègues et lui même.

En entendant sa mère hurler ainsi, Harry ressentit le besoin instinctif de la protéger comme lorsqu'il était dans son ventre, ce n'était en aucun cas un acte réfléchi, juste une réaction purement instinctive de protéger sa génitrice.

Son corps se mit à briller petit à petit, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à en devenir presque aveuglant. Il s'élevait en même temps progressivement du sol, arrivant à hauteur d'épaule de son père. Du vent se mit à souffler autour de lui, tous les combats avaient cessé pour laisser les combattants observer cet impressionnant phénomène.

Le vent sembla se condenser pour former une sphère tournant à tout à allure autour de son invocateur, puis une onde choc d'une puissance inouïe sortit du corps de l'enfant et souffla tout sur son passage, détruisant les détraqueurs et propulsant les mangemorts sur une vingtaine de mètres. Seul Saï et les Potter furent protégés dans une bulle lumineuse.

Terrifiés, les serviteurs des ténèbres transplannèrent auprès de leurs maître.

Harry retomba au sol, inanimé.

Le danger passé, James et Yuki se précipitèrent sur Lyly et Harry.

_Fin du Flash back_

Suite à cette décharge de magie, le petit Harry était resté cinq jours dans le coma, épuisement magique avait diagnostiqué Mme Pomfresh.

L'ordre du Phénix, au vu de l'attaque avait décidé de placer les Potter sous fidélitas, et c'était tout naturellement que Sirius fut choisit comme gardien.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mais Saï s'inquiétait, Sirius était passé la veille au manoir pendant une séance d'entrainement entre Lyly et James (entrainement sous ses directives, mais ça Sirius l'ignorait puisqu'il ignorait même que Saï avait toujours accès au manoir) et leur avait expliqué qu'il avait réfléchit et qu'il était arrivé à une conclusion :

Le choix de le prendre comme gardien était trop évident.

Tout le monde se douterait que çà serait lui, d'ailleurs il avait déjà dû éliminer quatre mangemorts (On est aurore ou on ne l'ai pas ! avait-il conclut.) qui l'avaient pris en filature et cela ne faisait que 15 jours que le sort était jeté !

Sirius leur avait assuré qu'il était prêt à mourir pour eux sans hésitation, mais qu'il ne supporterait pas de les trahir. Or, si les mangemorts réussissaient à le capturer et à lui faire avaler du véritasérum, aussi loyal était il, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de leur révéler leur emplacement.

C'était pour pallier à cela qu'il avait, selon ses propres dires, conçut un plan génial, le plus grand coup de bluff de l'histoire (s'il savait !).

Peter allait prendre sa place.

Sirius avait développé devant leurs mines stupéfaites.

Lui, on savait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas continuer. Remus était, comme tout le monde le savait grâce au stupide décret de recensement du département de contrôle des créatures magiques, un loup-garou. Une caractéristique bien connue de cette espèce était sa fidélité sans faille à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme faisant partie de leur meute, or les Potter faisaient définitivement partie de cette catégorie pour Remus.

La possibilité de Sirius comme gardien écartée, tous les soupçons se tourneraient vers lui.

Peter par contre, était faible, effacé et démuni face aux dangers, ce serait donc la dernière personne à qui les gens penseraient pour protéger le célèbre couple Potter, Aurores renommés pour leurs efficacités.

Et s'était justement pour ça qu'ils devaient choisir Peter !

Après quelques hésitations, les Potter étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Par contre Saï était plus réservé sur le sujet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait confusément que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Lorsqu'il leur avait fait par de cette impression une fois Sirius parti, ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils n'avaient qu'à prendre Peter à l'essai pendant un mois et que si après ce délai son impression persistait, ils changeraient de gardien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On était donc le 30 octobre 1981 et Saï cherchait à savoir ce qui le poussait à refuser que Peter devienne gardien dans un peu plus de deux heures, enfin ce qui le poussait à refuser autre chose que le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout l'homme avec ses attitudes, qu'il trouvaient hypocrites et ses manies qui lui hérissaient le poils d'énervement (retour au début du chapitre pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris).

Lorsque vingt minutes avant l'arrivée de Peter, Saï se dirigea par le passage secret chez les Potter, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui expliquait son pressentiment. C'est donc avec un sentiment d'impuissance qu'il apposa sur lui-même le sort de désillusion et repousse attention qu'il mettait systématiquement lorsque les Potter avaient des invités.

Et c'est toujours avec ce même sentiment qu'il regarda Lyly et James accueillir Sirius et Peter à la sortie de la cheminée.

« Salut Sirius, Peter, vous avez fait bon voyage ? » _Hochement de tête de Sirius_

« Salut tout le monde, répondit Peter avec jovialité, dîtes, je ne voudrais pas paraître ennuyé de vous voir, mais on n'avait pas interdiction totale de vous voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? »

« Justement t'es là pour ça mon vieux, répondit Sirius un sourire fier placardé sur les lèvres, mais si on s'asseyait pour tout lui expliquer de mon idée géniale! »

James leur montra le canapé devant la cheminé du salon, s'y installant lui-même, Lyly ayant choisie de s'installer dans le fauteuil à bascule, Harry sur les genoux, le faisant sauter de temps en temps. Saï se positionna dans un angle sombre de la pièce de façon à être quasiment face à Peter et pouvoir ainsi l'observer à sa guise. Qui sait ? Peut être aurait il une illumination en décortiquant sa gestuelle, sait-on jamais….

« Quelqu'un veut il boire quelque chose ? demanda James, j'ai des bierrabeurre dans le frigo, puis il ajouta dans une boutade, dîtes oui histoire que Lyly ne m'ai pas fait une scène pour rajouter cette kitchenette pour rien ! » Lyly lui tira la langue dans une tentative très mature de lui exprimer son opinion.

La kitchenette en question était adjacente au salon et résultait d'une lubie de grossesse de Lyly. En effet, cette dernière s'était arguée qu'elle en avait marre de devoir faire sans cesse appel aux elfes de maison pour prendre une simple collation en lisant dans son fauteuil favoris, ou encore pour prendre un apéritif en amoureux avec lui. Elle avait donc demander (exiger) que l'on rajoute cette petite pièce à côté du salon, dans laquelle fut placer un frigo moldu à batterie magiquement trafiqué, un évier, ainsi qu'une petite cuisinière pour faire chauffer de l'eau ou du lait et quelques placards pour ranger gobelets, assiettes en plastique, gâteaux, biscuits et boissons apéritifs.

« Alors ça sera bierrabeurre pour tout le monde ! » lança en rigolant Sirius.

Lyly fit quelques gestes de sa baguette devant le nez de son fils très amusé par le manège de sa maman, vers la dite kitchenette et une bouteille de la succulente boisson vint se poser devant chacun d'eux sur la petite table basse.

Après quelques gorgées, Sirius reprit la parole, visiblement excité.

« Tu vois Peter, je suis comme tu le sais, le gardien du secret de James et Lyly, acquiescement de tête intrigué de Peter, seulement on pense que c'est trop évident pour les mangemorts, donc _– Sirius regarda à ce moment là Peter bien dans les yeux –_ nous avons pensé que tu pourrais prendre ma place… »

Saï vit Pettigrew passer par toutes les mimiques de l'incompréhension et de la surprise avant de répondre.

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire je ne suis pas débile, c'est évident que Remus ou… ou même Dumbledor pourquoi pas, seraient des choix bien plus intelligents. »

« Parce que Remus est presqu'aussi évident que Sirius et qu'Albus étant déjà le gardien de quelqu'un ne peut s'en charger, de plus on voudrait faire cela dans le plus grand secret, que l'ordre ne soit pas au courant pour éviter les risques de fuites en cas de taupe. Et puis comme ça tu ne risqueras rien. »

C'est à ce moment là que Saï vit quelque chose de bizarre. Le rat, après être passé par de l'incrédulité, avait affiché pendant quelques secondes un air de pure satisfaction, une satisfaction malsaine, avant de peindre sur son visage tous les traits de l'humilité.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous penseriez à moi pour une mission aussi importante, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois le genre de personnes à qui l'on confierait ça. »

Yuki sembla déceler comme une pointe d'amertume dans cette dernière affirmation, mais les autres ne semblèrent pas la voir, preuve en fut par la réponse de Sirius.

« C'est justement pour ça mon bon vieux Queudevert que mon idée est aussi géniale ! Personne n'y penserait ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un peu de tendresse cette fois-ci, tu le mérites bien, on a toute confiance en toi tu sais. »

Yuki se sentit écœuré par tant de bons sentiments tournés vers cet être qu'il trouvait au fil des mois, de plus en plus abjecte (bien qu'il l'appréciait au début). Mais bon, allez expliquer ça à des gens qui ne voient en ce dit « être » que leur meilleur ami au combien fidèle et gentil…

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup les amis ! »

La conversation continua ensuite sur quelques badineries que Saï n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, puis tous ce levèrent pour réaliser le sortilège.

Ils positionnèrent d'abord les trois Potter en triangle, fixant un léger sort de glue sur le popotin d'Harry pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de partir se balader, Sirius placé au milieu. Le chef de famille positionné au sommet nord de la pyramide dessina une rune antique dans l'air à l'aide de sa baguette en prononçant la formule :

« A fidélitas Sirius Orion Black » (NdA: c'est le « a » privatif latin)

Une boule de lumière sortit du corps de Sirius puis se divisa en trois et intégra le corps de chacun des Potter.

Le parrain d'Harry quitta la formation et Peter prit sa place. James dessina une autre rune selon le même procédé en incantant :

« Fidélitas Peter Andrews Pettigrew »

Une petite boule sortit du cœur de chacun des Potter, se réuni en une seule et pénétra dans la poitrine du rat.

Après le rituel, Lyly déposa Harry qui commençait à avoir la bougeotte, dans son parc avec un petit vif d'or ensorcelé pour voleter autour de l'enfant. Le bébé attrapait le jouet, bavouillait dessus allégrement, lui tirait les ailes avec félicité, le lâchait par accident et cherchait à le récupérer, bref il s'amusait beaucoup. Les adultes, eux, se rassirent et bavardèrent encore un peu autour d'un verre pour savoir ce que devait faire Peter.

« Je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi, si ils veulent m'attaquer c'est le premier endroit où il viendront me chercher. Vous avez une idée d'où je pourrais me cacher ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Pete, ce n'est vrai que s'ils ont une raison de te chercher. Pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'es pas une menace pour eux. »

« Sirius je ne suis peut être pas une menace comme tu dis, mais je pourrais être une source de renseignement pour leur dire où se cache Lyly et James ! »

« Ca m'ennuie de le dire, mais Sirius à raison, tu n'es pas une menace et comme les mangemorts savent que nous sommes sous fidélitas et qu'ils n'imaginent même pas que tu puisses être notre gardien, ils ne viendront pas te voir. Seules les personnes sous le sortilège doivent savoir le nom du gardien normalement (petit regard vers Sirius), donc ils ne penseront pas que tu es dans la confidence. Par contre si tu disparaissais subitement, c'est là qu'ils risqueraient de se poser des questions et chercheraient à te retrouver par tous les moyens. »

« Je suis d'accord avec James, Peter. Tu devrais ne surtout pas changer tes habitudes pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, renchérit Lyly. Par contre nous devrions te trouver un plan de fuite rapide au cas où… »

Après un petit temps de réflexion James fit une proposition.

« Tu pourrais avoir un portoloin permanent intrassable tout le temps sur toi, comme ça en cas d'attaque mangemorts contre toi, tu pourrais disparaître à tous moments. »

« Oui mais pour allez où ? S'il m'emmène chez moi et que c'est là qu'ils m'attaquent, je fais quoi ? Je l'active et j'atterris dans le salon ? »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, je sais bien que tu stresses mais on va trouver une solution. Tiens, pourquoi n'atterrirais-tu pas dans mon salon ? L'alarme que j'ai installée me prévient quand mon chéri arrive, si j'ai pu la régler pour qu'elle me prévienne de l'arrivée de Remus, je peux le faire pour la tienne aussi ! »

« C'est une excellente idée, comme ça si jamais tu es blessé Sirius pourra aller chercher de l'aide rapidement. » renchérit James pour parfaire de rassurer Peter. Yuki n'était pas persuadé que le fait d'évoquer l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé le rassure vraiment au vu de la tête qu'il tirait, mais bon...

« Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, il nous reste à trouver l'objet qui servira de portoloin et le mot de passe qui servira à le déclencher. -_Lyly se tourna vers les autres_- Des idées les garçons ? »

« Amitié » dit immédiatement James.

« Maraudeur » lança au même moment Sirius.

« Sirius » jeta Peter simultanément.

« Amitié, parce que c'est ce qui nous réuni dans cette histoire ! » argua James.

« Peuh ! Des amis y en a partout, mais des maraudeur, il n'y a que nous ! » Contra Sirius

« Sirius c'est plus simple, c'est chez lui que je vais, dans le feu de l'action, c'est ce dont je me souviendrais le plus vite ! » défendit Peter.

« Et pourquoi pas Queudevert ? C'est son surnom de maraudeur, les maraudeurs symbolisent votre amitié, c'est simple pour lui de s'en souvenir, même dans le feu de l'action. Et puis, de toutes façons Peter ne peux absolument pas utiliser le nom de code Sirius car cela donnerait à ses adversaire l'indication directe du lieu où il se rend. Dans ce cas nul besoin d'intraçabilité, autant envoyer directement un carton d'invitation… » Proposa Lyly pour les contenter tous.

« Adjugé vendu » conclut Sirius.

Par la suite, la conversation continua sur la même lancée pour trouver l'objet qui servirait de portoloin. Il fallait quelque chose de discret, n'attirant pas l'attention et que Peter pourrait porter sur lui en permanence sans en être gêné pour autant.

Le choix se porta sur sa vieille gourmette, elle était discrète, pouvant disparaître sous une manche si nécessaire. C'était une des manies du rat qui énervait tant Yuki. Peter était un éternel frileux, quelques soit le temps, il portait en permanence des manches longues. Petite nature va ! Le bijou bénéficiait en outre d'un sort de fermeture qui empêcherait qu'il ne tombe lors d'un combat quelconque et Peter le portait depuis tant d'année que c'était tout juste s'il sentait sa présence. De là à le gêner, on en était loin.

Ce fut Sirius qui réalisa le portoloin. Son appartement étant truffé de protections, le sortilège sur la gourmette devait s'accorder avec la magie du propriétaire.

Un peu plus tard Peter partit avec Sirius pour que ce dernier active l'alarme magique devant réagir à son arrivée.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphpphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Une fois les deux amis partis, Saï sortit de son coin sombre et ôta ses sorts de protections si pratiques à tant d'égards. Grâce à eux, sa position de garde du corps pouvait rester secrète. Ainsi, il pouvait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise en cas d'attaque et le reste du temps observer tout à loisir les invités sans être suspecter ou bien les mettre mal à l'aise. Pour les personnes de l'ordre, Saï était un de leurs membres vivant près des Potter en cas d'alerte et qui avait sympathisé avec eux. Pour les maraudeurs il était un ami du couple et la personne responsable de l' « entrainement » d'Harry pour canaliser sa magie.

Avec le temps, Lyly et James s'étaient habitués à se souvenir brusquement de sa présence lorsque leurs invités partaient et qu'il retirait ses sorts. Cependant, cela les faisait toujours légèrement sursauter. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui ne sursautait pas mais au contraire se tournait systématiquement vers lui en gazouillant son nom, les bras joyeusement tendus en sa direction. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle…

« Yuki ces sorts étaient-ils absolument nécessaires ? Enfin je veux dire, c'était Sirius et Peter ! Ils font partie de mes meilleur amis, je leur fait totalement confiance tu comprends ? Ca me gêne que tu les suspectes tout le temps ainsi. » demanda James pendant que Lyly déposait un Harry tout joyeux dans les bras de Saï.

« James, nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça et j'ai une totale confiance en Sirius et Remus pour vous garder en sécurité, mais pas en Pettigrew. Et puis, ils ne sont pas au courant pour vous et moi, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils m'auraient fait confiance pour un truc aussi secret que le fidélitas ? »

« Pour la dernière partie ok, mais pour Peter, vraiment je ne te comprend pas. Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que les deux autres et c'est le plus fragile de nous trois. Il est inoffensif, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et il nous a toujours été fidèle ! »

« Lorsque je suis en sa présence, je sens comme une aura malsaine l'entourant. Rien que tout à l'heure par exemple, lorsque vous lui avez demandé d'être votre gardien, il a affiché pendant quelques secondes une expression bizarre de pure satisfaction, j'irais même jusqu'à dire de victoire et puis son expression s'est brusquement transformée pour être aux antipodes. Je ne sais pas… Tiens si, un peu comme une personne qui à truqué un concours, qui est satisfait d'avoir dupé tout le monde et qui juste après affiche un air de fausse modestie en servant un discours sur le côté totalement inattendu de cette victoire et le fait qu'elle aurait du revenir à un autre et patati et patata, histoire qu'on lui envoie encore plus de fleurs. Je trouve qu'il y a ce côté faux et calculateur chez Peter. »

« Tu te trompes, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! -_Le ton et la colère montait au fur et à mesure de ses parole-_ Tu m'entends ? Tu te trompe Yuki ! Si Peter à eu cette soit disante tête victorieuse, c'est parce qu'il manque de confiance en lui et qu'il a été heureux de voir que ce n'était pas notre cas. S'il était un traitre crois-tu vraiment qu'il se serait autant inquiété de sa protection ? Ca n'a pas de sens. -_Sa voix devint soudainement basse, légèrement rauque, ses traits se peignant d'une colère glacée_.- Maintenant, si tu ne comprends pas que je ne suspecterais jamais mes amis car ce serait les trahir, alors je crois que nous nous sommes assez vu pour ce soir. Rend moi mon fils et rentre chez toi Saï. » James n'appelait jamais Yuki par son nom.

Harry commença à pleurer face à la tension qu'il ressentait dans la pièce et la voix de son père qu'il sentait dangereuse. Yuki l'embrassa sur le front pour le rassurer et le confia à Lyly qui était accouru de la bibliothèque à l'entente du ton de voix de son mari.

Saï se dirigea vers le passage secret situé derrière une des étagères de la bibliothèque sous le regard glacial de James. Il activa le mécanisme d'ouverture et se retourna vers James juste avant de s'engager dans le passage.

« Si tu n'as pas l'objectivité de suspecter Peter, alors je le ferai pour toi James, mais je ne vous laisserai pas mourir parce qu'un sens de l'honneur mal placé t'as empêché de prendre du recule. Bonne nuit. » Sa voix avait été tout aussi froide que celle de James précédemment.

Yuki sortit, s'engageant enfin dans l'étroit passage reliant la bibliothèque du manoir Potter à son bureau. Quelques secondes après que le passage se soit refermé, un objet vint se fracasser sur les étagères le dissimulant.

« James ! » cria Lyly à son mari qui tremblait de frustration et de colère mal contenue.

« Quoi ? » Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Tu ne parle pas sur ce ton là et tu te calme, regardes, tu es en train de terrifier ton fils ! » la phrase avait été jeté sur un ton glacé.

Effectivement, en observant son fils, James le vit trembler et pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, s'accrochant désespérément à son pull.

Cette vision eu le bon goût de faire retomber sa colère comme un soufflet, il s'approcha donc de sa femme et son fils avec un petit sourire d'excuse caressa la tête d'Harry pour le rassurer et embrassa sa femme.

**Fin du chapitre**

Désolé d'avoir été si longue, mais mon chapitre 3 ne me convenait pas sur papier, je l'ai donc plusieurs fois modifié en le tapant pour arriver à ce qu'enfin il ne me paraisse pas trop mal… Mais bon, avouez que niveau longueur du texte, je me suis surpassée :-D

Ajouté à cela, mon chéri s'est mis à la correction de mon chapitre plus tard que prévu car il venait de commencer son job d'été.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si ça vous a plu, j'espère vous me retrouverez pour le chapitre 4. Gros bisous !

Isatis

Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur et son béta please !


	4. Explications

Coucou

Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un lira ça mais tant pis, je le mets au cas où.

Je pensais vous devoir une explication sur ce manque de suite.

Alors voilà, au début j'ai fait un blocage sur un passage du chapitre et donc je n'ai pas écris pendant un moment et puis mon fiancé qui est mon bêta avait de gros pb psychologique, donc je ne me suis pas bcp consacré à l'écriture, puis ça été un peu mieux et j'ai repris l'écriture (vers janvier). Mon chapitre s'avère s'écrire par à coup et être bcp plus long sur brouillon que les précédents, pour le moment plus du double et je n'en suis qu'à à peine la moitié…

Le pb maintenant c'est que le dit fiancé à préférer rompre avec moi, la semaine dernière, alors j'avoue que maintenant je n'ai plus de bêta et plus non plus trop la tête à l'écriture ( 6 ans ensemble c'était pas rien…) …

Bref tout ça pour dire que je mets cette fic en pause pour une durée indéterminée et que je ne la reprendrais pas avant d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance je pense, d'ici là je pense que plus aucune des personnes ayant commencé cette fic ne seront là, mais j'aurais peut être de nouveaux lecteur qui sait ?

En tout cas je suis vraiment dsl de vous avoir laissé en plan aussi longtemps

Gros bisous

Isatis


End file.
